


Unmade

by Luka (KirschteinsDeliveryService)



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirschteinsDeliveryService/pseuds/Luka
Summary: Sidestep was not made for this. They were not made for soft things, for love and acceptance.Herald does not seem to agree.





	Unmade

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece I wrote for Flystep! I've been reading a lot of fanwork as well as Malin's own snippets, so I got inspired. 
> 
> It hints at some Retribution spoilers though, so read at your own risk if you do not want that. 
> 
> Ambiguous Sidestep 😊
> 
> Also posted to my sideblog, veescaria.tumblr. com

You were not made for this. 

Herald is like the sun. A burning star. Far, far too bright for you. Words like "friend", "family" and "love" are never far from him. Not in the literal sense - he does not use them as overtly as that, at least not usually, but you feel them radiating from him nevertheless, pulling you in. Moths to a flame. Your every instinct begs and screams for you to leave, to get away, to not get burned. But you stay anyway. 

Love.  You were not made for such things. They made you to be a weapon, to hurt and tear and break and burn. To leave people behind, used and less than what they once were. You spent years trying to unmake yourself. To unravel those patterns in your skin, to take your destiny in your own hands and refuse it. 

If you were the flame, the moths have found it. Even now, sitting with Herald, you can see them; the moths, waiting for you. Your destiny is never far away. You do not want to head in that direction any more than you want to plunge your own hand into the fire, but you know now you have little choice. If you do not follow this path, it will hunt you down and drag you with it.  
You did not count on Herald, however. You did not count on him unmaking some of those wounds, accepting you, taking you in and making you feel almost human, almost worthy. Even now, sipping your coffee, you watch him, wondering how you came to be here, came to feel this comfortable in the company of another. How you came to tell him the truth, or at least part of it. 

You know they did not make you for this kind of feeling. They relied on your fears, your doubts, your knowledge that you could never be accepted as anything but. There was a balance somewhere, and Herald threw it off, _and of course he, of all people, did_ , the gravity-defying flyboy. 

This thing you are feeling - words for which you are not prepared to use - it is new, and sweet, and altogether terrifying. And even now you wonder if you should run away. But then those blue eyes meet yours and again you are unmade, a wave of emotion hitting you with the force of a tidal wave. His emotions, surely. Not yours. You could never feel anything as strong or beautiful as that, strong and beautiful enough to make you lose your breath, to make you shield your eyes. And as you watch him smile, you think that maybe, maybe, this is not so bad. And even if it does crash and burn, as you are prone to believe all things do, you wonder if the ride might be worth it after all, at least for a while. God knows you are not ready to give it up. Not yet.


End file.
